


Proof of Worth

by SoftButchCassidy



Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [14]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, I forgot to post this months ago oops, Riona go bye bye sorry ampero is here now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24175426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftButchCassidy/pseuds/SoftButchCassidy
Summary: Riona couldn't do it again. The mere sight of the Warmind was too much. Aurora and Zavrik must go without a Titan... or so they think, until someone quite literally bursts into their lives--and into Rasputin's bunker. She doesn't have any heroic tales to tell, no gods under her belt, no mysterious knowledge, and maybe that's just what they need. What she does have is a big heavy shield, a heart of gold, and is ready to kick ass with the Young Wolf herself. (And maybe babysit Aurora's kid.)
Relationships: Female Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s)
Series: Aurora and Mikris (and friends!) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496270
Kudos: 17





	Proof of Worth

**Author's Note:**

> lol i finished this at the start of this season but whoops what ever here's ampero she's a tiny butch biker and i love her and she's dating my girlfriend's titan uwu

“No, no, I can’t-- I can’t do it, I can’t go in, please, please, no!”

“Riona, stop! Calm down!” Aurora fired at the Cabal, standing in front of the Iron Lord. “Zav, can you help her?”

Zavrik Blinked past her and punched out his hand. His Nova Bomb shattered the squad of Cabal into void mist. He sighed and turned around. “I knew this was a bad idea.”

Riona shied back from Aurora when the Hunter knelt beside her. Aurora winced. She was grasping her arms, shaking, hardly breathing.

“Breathe, Ri,” Aurora murmured. “In, out. Slow and steady. You’re having a panic attack. It’s okay. It’s okay. You don’t have to go in.”

Riona took a shuddering breath and curled in on herself tighter. 

Aurora shook her head and rested her hand on her shoulder. “I’ll call Saladin. You’re brave for even agreeing, but I understand what you’re feeling. Trauma’s nothing to mess around with.”

“I-- I--”

Zavrik crouched on her other side. “Aurora’s right,” he said. “Thank you for trying. But perhaps your skills are better used elsewhere. Aurora and I were there, at the Cosmodrome. We saw what happened to the Iron Lords. It’s a hell that I cannot imagine witnessing firsthand. You should go back to the temple.”

Aurora grasped her hand in two of hers. “Hey,” she said, suddenly intense. “The House. You said you’ve got an Eliksni wife, too.”

Riona calmed at the mention. “Jasix.”

“Bring her. Help the House. We need as many Guardians as possible.”

Riona sighed. “I… am sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Aurora squeezed her hand. “We can still be friends. I’m sure as hell not gonna force you to be on a fireteam with me if what we’re gonna do is traumatizing to you. We’ll figure something out.”

“Okay… okay.” Riona swallowed. She allowed the two Guardians to help her to her feet. She couldn’t even look at the bunker. “I… I’ll go back to the temple. I’ll let Saladin know and then speak with Misraaks about what I can do. It is a just cause… I would be honored to help your House.”

They watched Riona’s ship leave.

Zavrik sighed. “I miss Carinna.”

“Me too, man.”

“And Xen.”

“Yeah.”

“Why do our Titans keep leaving?”

“Better that than…”

Zavrik nodded. “I suppose so.”

“We should get moving.”

They descended into the Warmind bunker. 

  
  


“Zav, move!”

Zavrik launched a grenade. The SMG in his hands rattled as he sprayed wildly.

Aurora snarled and skittered backwards. “Stop fighting!” she snapped at the Vandal lashing at her.

He growled back. “Thieves! Murderers! You imposter, you--” 

His head exploded into ether and he collapsed.

Aurora reloaded Ace. Ghostly flames whispered around its barrel. “Damn it,” she hissed. “Zav, they won’t listen to me--”

A roar shook dust from the ceiling. 

Aurora groaned at the massive Captain that came crawling out of a broken doorway. “Oh, come on!” She tried again, shouting Eliksni. “Stop fighting! You can stop now and live! You don’t have to--”

The Captain narrowed her eyes with fury.

Aurora leveled Ace at her head and let heat build in her fingertips.

Something blipped on her radar.

A blur of black and purple and green rushed past her, staggering her. Whatever the thing was, it was howling wordlessly.

“What-- Guardian?!” Zavrik exclaimed.

The Captain backpedaled.

The Guardian whooped and drove their Sparrow into the Captain.

Aurora covered her face at the blinding explosion. 

When the dust and Ether settled, she looked over in confusion and worry.

A Ghost popped up out of the rubble with a cackle. “That was so cool!”

“What the hell?” Aurora asked. 

The Ghost swooped down and expanded to flood Light into what was left of the Guardian’s corpse. 

A Titan staggered to her feet, already laughing. She wore sleek armor, scuffed and battle-worn but well cared for, shaders selected with intent. The black, accented in Gambit green and void purple, was clearly meant to give her a more imposing figure, considering she was incredibly short. 

The Titan nudged a broken piece of an Ether tank with her boot. “Oh, shit, that was a bigger boom than I planned.”

“Uh, hello,” Aurora called.

The Titan looked up and waved. “Hiya! Oh! Oh, shit, you’re Aurora! The hero of the Red War, killer of Oryx, all that?”

“Yeah.” Aurora cocked her head. “Who are you?”

“Ampero, and my Ghost is Flittermouse.” She dusted off her armor. “I was just exploring, saw the bunker, got curious. Flits said he heard some Guardians in here fighting, and I thought I’d help out!”

“That was a hell of an entrance,” Zavrik said dryly.

Ampero brightened. “You must be Zavrik! This is so cool, whoa, didn’t expect to run into you two, of all Guardians! Wait, where’s… Xenophon? The Vexy guy?”

Aurora winced. “Xen’s on Io. They’re not officially on our fireteam anymore, they’re helping Asher with Warmind stuff there now.”

“Oh. Sorry. I mean… it’s good that they’re okay, though! I was worried.”

“Yeah, yeah, they’re fine.” Aurora turned her attention to the console. “What were they trying to even do?”

“What do the Fallen ever try to do?” Ampero said with a shake of her head. “Guess they wouldn’t listen to you asking them to chill out, huh? Poor bastards.”

“You’re a sympathizer?” Zavrik asked curiously as Aurora sent out Saffron to examine Rasputin’s console.

“Yeah, I guess that’s a word for it.” Ampero shrugged. “I heard about all the bad stuff they used to do, but I wasn’t around for that. I’m only like, twenty. Would you believe this is my first time in a Warmind bunker?”

“You think twenty is young?” Aurora chuckled. “Our friend Carinna helped us kill Riksis, the Devils’ Archon, two days after her rez.”

“Holy shit. Yeah, I heard she’s a Scout now! Good for her. She always sounded super badass.”

“She is,” Aurora said warmly. 

“Where’s your fireteam?” Zavrik asked.

“Don’t have one.”

“You don’t?”

Ampero shrugged. “I’m a bit too… not Titan-y for most Guardians? So they get annoyed.”

“Class borders can be pretty dumb,” Aurora said.

“Right?” Ampero looked at the console too. “Always thought of myself as a Hunter-y Titan. I’ll bring the walls with me. ‘Cause, y’know, not everyone likes being behind the walls forever. People like being free and wild and stuff. And so do I.”

Aurora let out an excited chitter. “Yeah! Oh, man, no other Titan has understood that about us! I always sa--”

Deep, resonating, glitched Russian boomed through the chamber.

“Never mind. Ana! He’s hooked up!”

“What do we do now?” Zavrik asked into comms.

“He’s got to get satellites online,” Ana replied. “Pitching coordinates. Might get a little hot, though. The Fallen are crawling all over the place trying to get his tech.”

“We’re on it,” Aurora said.

“Oooooh, can I help?” Ampero said eagerly.

“Yeah, sure, of course,” Aurora said with a laugh. “We can use all the help we can on this.”

Ampero fist pumped. “Yes! This is so rad! Hell yeah! Let’s go! Uh, where are we going?”

Zavrik snorted and pointed at the stairs. “Outside, Ampero.”

“Right! Yeah, of course.”

Aurora snuck a glance at her friend as they headed out of the bunker. She secured their connection. “Hey, Zav.”

“We just met her, dear.”

“But she’s cool! And the last time we worked with a Titan we just met, Xen turned out to be a total badass.”

Zavrik shook his head. “Let’s see how she works with us first.”

“Hell yeah.”

  
  
  


Ampero was sprawled out in the snow.

Aurora nudged her with her foot. “Hey, what’re you doing?”

“I’m dead, shhhh,” Ampero hissed.

Aurora raised an eyebrow plate. “Yeah?”

“Yep. See? Bleh. You’ve got a hero on your hands here, buddy.”

Aurora snorted and crouched down. “You know, we don’t kill other Guardians.”

“No, see, I’m not, I’m Xivu Arath. Raaaah- oh, wait, dead, never mind. Blehhh."

Tevis burst into excited chitters. They prodded at Amy's armor with curious claws.

Aurora laughed and reached down to scoop up her kid. "Good job, sweetheart, you beat Xivu!"

Amy hopped to her feet and eagerly grasped Tevis' hand. "Light, they're just the cutest," she cooed. “Absolute angel. You got a real good mama there, Tevvy. I’ll make sure she can always come back to you, I promise.”

Aurora softened. 

“Aurora! Tevis! Amy!”

They all brightened at the familiar chirping call. 

Mikris waved. Phaloriks beside her lifted a hand as well, eyes scrunching with a grin. As they approached, Tevis squeaked and turned their face toward their mother, foggy blue eyes searching unsuccessfully. 

Mikris happily took them into her arms anyway, letting Tevis burrow their face into her neck to scent her ether and purr in contentment. “Vel, kelekh,” she murmured fondly. “Are you having fun?”

“Y’know, I would dropkick a worm god for them,” Amy said. 

Mikris chittered. “Let’s hope that you won’t have to.”

“What have you guys been up to?” Aurora asked as she reached over to tap her hand to Phaloriks’, a light-hearted greeting. 

“Catching up,” Phaloriks said. “Many years forgotten. And more English.”

“It’s getting better!” Phaloriks’ Ghost said cheerfully. “And it’s wonderful to learn more about my Guardian. Every day I’m more and more proud to be her Ghost!”

Phaloriks ducked her head with a shy chirp.

“You should be,” Mikris said warmly.

Aurora nodded. “Absolutely. Oh, that reminds me! Did you wanna do some training later? Amy can help, too.”

Amy grinned. “Oh, hell yeah, totally! She figure out her class yet?”

“Nama,” Phaloriks said with a sigh. “Maybe, because Eliksni…”

“It’s okay,” Mikris assured. “You’ve got as much time as you need.”

Aurora and Amy shared a wince that Phaloriks didn’t miss. She shifted uncertainly. “Still… if am Guardian…”

“It’s okay, really!” Aurora insisted. “Takes a while to get the hang of using Light. Sometimes it takes longer. We’re here to help you, kelekh.”

Phaloriks scoffed and shoved playfully at Aurora. Aurora answered with a teasing growl. “Just because I’m young,” Phaloriks said in Eliksni, “doesn’t mean that I’m a child!”

“I know!” Aurora grabbed her hand and squeezed gently. “But you’re the treasured little sister of the love of my life. If I had siblings, they died centuries ago, and I have no memories of it. And you mean so much to Mikris, and that is important to me.”

A rumbling purr rose in Phaloriks’ chest. “While I, too, have no memory of my past, I’m so endlessly overjoyed that my sister is so wonderful, and has a lover so incredible as yourself. It… it is so good, to have a family…”

Mikris cooed and stepped in to embrace her little sister. Tevis grasped at her, and the two sisters chittered as the hatchling clung insistently. 

“Amy, c’mere, you’re in this too, now!” Aurora beamed and held out two arms. “I’d invite Zav, too, but Traveler knows where he snuck off to.”

“He was speaking to Saladin and Riona about something, as far as I know,” Mikris said. “He is still part of our family, as much as you, Ampero.”

Amy was clearly more than happy to join in the group hug, though she huffed as she glared up at the three of them. “For Light’s sake, you’re all way too tall!”

They burst out in laughter.

For now, everything felt… good. 

The earth was in danger. The Traveler, the City, everything. The Hive were building strength, the Darkness was lurking on the Moon, but…

Aurora didn’t feel that cold touch of the Nightmares as she held her family close, shared laughter with them, felt the warm spark of Phaloriks’ Light, the soothing blanket of Ampero’s, the intimately familiar glow of Mikris’ very presence, the bright chime of her beloved child. Distantly, she could sense Zavrik, his void as familiar to her as her own after their centuries of something beyond friendship. 

She felt hope. 

She felt… home.

**Author's Note:**

> come stop by my tumblr @lesbianeliksni


End file.
